Blinding Darkness
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: The darkness blinded her, making it near impossible for her to figure out whom the shadow was.


**AN: **This is some wonderful Lily/Naomi cuteness, cause I really do need to write about them more. It's written for "The Last Ship Standing" competition by The Original Horcrux (Nayla) with the following prompts;

_ACTION: a character must hug someone/something_

_EMOTION: crushed_

_QUOTE: "life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans" - John Lennon (Beautiful Boy)_

_DIALOGUE: "Stop it, please!"_

The OTP BC with the prompt; Nightmare

Favorite Era BC with the prompt; Options

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**Warnings:** Mention of incest/Rape/murder/abuse

**Blinding Darkness**

**By UnicornsAdRainbows20089**

_"Stop it, Please!" she whined, fear evident in her voice but the shadow kept hitting her. The darkness blinded her, making it near impossible for her to figure out whom the shadow was. Once her eyes adjusted, she finally saw the shadows light blue eyes. _

_"Mum."_

I woke up to my girlfriend and best friend, Lily Potter lightly shaking my arm. I looked around and sighed when I realized it was only a dream. One of my nightly nightmares, actually. I've been having them for years, even after I moved in with the Potters when I was eleven.

I sat up and let Lily wrap her arms around me. I remember when I was small I had no one after a nightmare, not even my older brother, because I would subconsciously put up a silencing charm.

For some reason the darkness in my nightmare, my mother supposedly is hitting me, and I don't understand why because the truth was my mother never hit me. My older sister and brother protected me from her for eight years and when my mother raped my sister, she lost it and brutally murdered nine people right in front of my eyes. I was ten.

I never did forgive myself for that, I don't know why but I feel like I should have been able to stop her. I shouldn't have kept my mouth shut when I knew my mother was a cruel bitch, I should have saved them, like they were saving me all those years and got the scars to prove it. I had options, but I was too scared to use the_ right one_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked quietly and I shook my head, just soaking in the comfort her warm arms gave me.

I wasn't looking forward to September when I had to go back to Hogwarts without Lily. I still had my sixth and seventh years left and I was terrified of doing it without her or my other friends.

I did have friends my own age, but most of the friends I hung out with graduated last year and were Lily's dorm mates; Ember Black, Serenity Gaunt, and Dakota Flint. However Abigail Longbottom and Nathan Fell were still going to be in Hogwarts with me, and I was majorly grateful for that.

However, I still felt like I was being crushed into a million pieces by something that I didn't even know was happening until it happened. When I was eleven, I remember being scared to even go to Hogwarts because I didn't know what it was like. I was taken out of my home four months prior because Lily's brother had let the Ministry know that my mother was an abusive bitch. Her abuse just escalated once my father was murdered when I was seven. My brother and I think that my mother did it, but we have no proof, and plus, once Bella had gone to Azkaban she disappeared. However, once I got at Hogwarts I began to feel a bit safer, it helped that I was sorted into Slytherin with Lily, of course, but I didn't feel like I had to hide anything anymore.

Unfortunately, my nightmares kept coming.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily's voice asked, breaking me out of my internal thoughts.

I looked in her emerald green eyes with my baby blue ones and smiled, "Hogwarts."

Lily nodded and hugged me tighter, "You're going to be fine, you know." She said, slowing rocking me back and forth causing me to smile.

"I know," I answered, "I was thinking about my first year."

Lily just nodded, "Remember when you broke down on the way to Kings Cross?"

I laughed, "How could I forget? Your stupid brother just had to bring the topic of Bella up…"

"He didn't know you were there," Lily said, lost in thought, "I know you didn't believe him at the time."

"I know, I was a stupid kid," I said with a grin.

"I think it was then that I subconsciously figured out that I loved you," Lily admitted looking at me with a sheepish grin. I just stared at her for a few minutes before replying.

"What? I was eleven!"

"There are different kinds of love, Nao," Lily said, grinning even more, "But the way I feel about you, the way I felt about you, it was different. I wasn't in romantic love with you when you were eleven, but I did love you. I knew that you were the one person that could have done anything and I would have forgiven you."

"Oh," I said, blushing a little bit, "When did all of this happen?"

Lily kissed me on the cheek and smiled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sixteen-years-old and living in a flat with my girlfriend while still going to school," I said, "I feel like I should still be the seven-year-old you met on the Platform."

"Well you know what they say," Lily said with a smile, "l_ife is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."_

"A John Lennon quote?" I asked, trying to keep my laughter in at the look on Lily's face. "What? Scorpius showed me his songs, and I guess Albus showed him."

"Nerds," Lily muttered, hitting me with a pillow, I squealed with delight and hit her back with my own pillow, all thoughts of my nightmare gone.


End file.
